Dweller
' ' Appearance Dweller is pretty androgynous at first glance, with short black hair and no trace of makeup or other feminine qualities. She always wears an obnoxiously bright orange suit that she takes great pains to take care of, purple gloves and tie, and a black shirt. She's rather pale, with enormous, bright blue eyes that almost never blink. 'Personality' Mostly quiet and very sly, Dweller doesn't speak much unless she says something important (at least something she thinks is important). She has a tendency to stare at people, mostly out of curiosity--she sometimes gets into dangerous situations to satisfy this. She is quick to smile and gets rapid first impressions of people that are normally very accurate. Dweller isn't very trusting, however, and will only ally herself with someone if they can tolerate her strangeness. If you do become her friend, however, she'll be very loyal and will probably give you all kinds of useless (and/or stolen) gifts. She is aware of the fact that her mind is unstable, and this occasionally pains her. However, most of the time she uses it to her advantage. 'Strengths' *Working knowledge of anatomy--if she doesn't know how you work, she'll follow you around until she does. This was developed probably from her insatiable curiosity and she eventually discovered that it helped to know where an enemy's weak spots were. *Slight of hand and pickpocketing *Agile-- while she has excellent skills with knives, she will not attack unless provoked. She can practice parkour for limited distances. She also steals, salvages, and puts together lots of smoke bombs and other forms of distraction so that her agility and knowledge of her surroundings can be used to her advantage so that she can escape. However, if she's fighting you, she'll just use the opportunity to slice your Achilles Tendons like rubber bands. *Intuition--This is developed in the form of mangled visions, such as seeing a fugitive as a dirty lamb or a strange cityscape as a barren plain, people as columns of smoke, etc. in enormous conglomerations that only she can interpret. This came at a price--her sanity. Her mind works mainly on the subconscious level, taking bits and pieces of the vast amounts of peripheral information her brain receives and rapidly interpreting them. This isn't normal for humans, however, and it eventually drove her out of her mind. 'Weaknesses' *Gets into dangerous situations if she's looking for (or at) something *Not any stronger than any other human female of her size *Insanity gets her into trouble when strictly conscious thinking is required *Follows the visions she sees even if this leads her astray of her conscious goals *If she's in unfamiliar territory, she will always run and never fight unless she's cornered. *Her communication skills are terrible. *Picking the wrong pockets *Not understanding the concept of deferring to authority *If she's parkouring away from something, she tends to get lost. 'Background' Dweller got her name from the people of the Human colony she lived in prior to her arrival at the Core station. She picks a place, normally a city, and lives there until she knows it like the back of her hand. She "Dwells" in these places like a spider in its lair, using her skills to survive. She occasionally tries to communicate with certain people, though these people seem to be unrelated in every way. She came to the station after the city she lived in was destroyed by a meteor shower--why she ended up on the station, she won't say. At the moment, Dweller seems to be in some kind of relationship with Chuck, and is often in the company of the Chefs and Ivo. Category:Maintenance Category:Contenders